The Adventures of Alderaan
by HazelMoonflower
Summary: The sequel to The Two Mavericks. Padmé and Anakin are living with Natassia, and grow closer together. Reviews appreciated!
1. Introduction

**Anakin**

 **So, hi! I bet you've been wondering what happened to us. We left that cliffhanger on purpose.**

Padmé

So, we decided to do a sequel, called _Adventures of Alderaan_ , which you're reading right now. It is mostly about or time on Alderaan, and us getting, well, _closer_. It is set a couple of months after _The Two Mavericks_.

 **Anakin**

 **Duh. Hehe.**

Padmé

This time, however, the story formatting is going to be different.

 **Anakin**

 **This time, we decided to do actual chapters on the website, so the story is easier to read. Wahoo!**

Padmé

Don't get so excited.

 **Anakin**

 **Sorry.**

Padmé

So without further ado, the next part of our lives.

 **Anakin**

 **We hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

" **Anakin, be an angel and go to the market for me, will you?" Natassia called. I sighed. Ever since we had arrived, Natassia used the opportunity to make us do her old lady donkey work. When I had voiced this to my best friend Padmé, I got a slap in the face. I guess that's what I deserve for called her great-aunt a mean beast. That slap had stung.**

 **Not wanting to experience that again, I headed off to the market. The old...ahem, I mean NATASSIA, had given me a list. I scanned it. Shurra fruit, nuna, pretty basic. The market was humming with voices, which over the months, had grown into a comforting murmur.**


	3. Chapter 2

I smiled. It was so nice of Auntie to let us stay at her house, especially since we are practically strangers to her.

Anakin was such a cutie when he pouts. I wonder how he puts up with all the shopping. But, after all, he is a Jedi.

I thought back to the memory of the supposed Sith and Ani's reaction. If he was right, why would a Sith me after _me_? I'm nobody special. I'm not a Jedi, I don't even know what the Force is! Well, except for the name. I had been thinking about this for a long time, and have come up with no reasons.

I began pacing around "my" room in agitation, walking in a figure-eight motion. Who am I?

All of a sudden, I felt a tremor in the air. It was like a force was pushing me to go. Wait. Force. **The** Force. Ani! He was in danger!

I ran out of the door, and out of the house, ignoring Natassia's calls. I'm not abandoning my best friend when he needs me the most.

* * *

 **I apologize for the chapters being so short, but I am quite busy, and have not had a lot of time. I will update soon. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I ran through the town square, anxious to get home. I had just started reading this super-addicting book about Sith legends, and I NEEDED to read it. The urge was so strong, I honestly had considered the option of smuggling Padmé laptop to view it online.**

 **As I ran through town, I saw this figure dressed in all black creeping towards an old lady. I felt immediate anger. I grabbed the figure's wrist and twisted it. "Hey, dude, what are you doing?"**

 **The figure froze. I could hear the gears turning in his head. I entered his weak mind with the Force.**

 **"So you planned to rob her, huh?!" I roared angrily. "An innocent old lady?!"**

 **I knew I was heading into dangerous territory, but it was too late. The damage was done. The figure ignited a blood red lightsaber.**

 **Everyone, including me, gasped. "You're a Sith!" I growled, feeling the hate rising within me.**

 **Then, he finally spoke. "Jedi scum."**


	5. Chapter 4

_**This Sith is one good fighter.**_ **I was getting a bit tired already. The Sith was using the Don Möch fighting style, which highly irritated me, as well as using Form II. Form II was one I was not used to, as it was graceful and smooth. I used Form I, which had wild, sweeping strokes.**

 **"Jedi, you disappoint me." the Sith taunted. "I would've thought someone with your repu...oooof!"**

 **What I saw shocked me.**

I charged into the market and screeched to a stop. Anakin had his lightsaber out and was fighting a black figure with a red lightsaber.

Now, people, there are a few options in this situation.

1\. When you felt the tremor in the Force, you grab a weapon and you would be fighting now.

2\. Charge recklessly.

3\. Not do anything.

Unfortunately, I had no weapon, and did not want my best friend to be killed.

So, I was stuck with the second option.

"ARGH!" I screamed, charging.

 **The Sith turned away from me, and began heading towards Padmé. This was BAD. She had no weapons! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!**

 **I ran towards her, but suddenly, there was a blast of light.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just want to say that the POV's in the last chapter changed. You can probably tell when. Anakin is fighting, then see's Padmé, while she is deciding what to do. It ends with Anakin trying to rescue her, but a blinding flash appears. Now, this chapter is Padmé's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Sith charged right at me. I took a deep breath. _This is how I was going to die._ On instinct, I crossed my hands over my face just as the Sith's lightsaber hit where my face would have been.

"No!" I hear Anakin roar.

Suddenly, my hands are radiating a bright light. The Sith stumbles backwards, as the light seeps from my hands, enveloping me and him.

"NO!" the Sith bellowed as he vanished into the white light.

Anakin ran towards me.

"HOW. DID. YOU. DO. THAT.?!" he cried in shock.

I shrugged. To be honest, I had no idea. What had just happened?


	7. Chapter 6

**I was really happy that the Sith was gone, but I was also angry and jealous. How did Padmé, who had no Jedi skills whatsoever, defeat a highly trained Sith I, Anakin Skywalker, great Jedi Knight, couldn't beat? It was maddening.**

 **I knew this anger wasn't good, but it completely overtook me, and all my sense of justice was gone, and replaced with a giant ego. Gone were the Jedi Padmé theories, gone was the fate accepting Anakin.**

 **Padmé was gonna get it.**

 **That, I could promise**

* * *

 **When I stormed into Natassia's house, I couldn't find that maddening woman anywhere. Well, lucky her. She has more time to prepare against my wrath.**

 **I decided to look in her room.**

 **I hear music blaring. I recognize it to be my least favorite song of all time. "FRIDAY". I loathe that song with every fiber of my being.**

 **I storm into Padmé's room.**


	8. Chapter 7

I was totally into it. This was my fav song, and I had Just Danced it many times. Also, the joy of defeating one of the most evil people in the world was sending me into euphoria. Anakin must be overjoyed.

Wrong.

All of a sudden, Anakin stormed into my room. He has a very predatory look on his face, like a snarling tiger. I turn the music off. For some reason, he relaxes. Just a tiny bit. I wonder why.

"Whazzup?" I asked, imitating him. But it doesn't look like he's in the mood. _Oops_.

* * *

 **When that pathetic excuse for a song turned off, I felt slightly better. Slightly.**

 **Padmé looks really nervous. I am suddenly aware of my facial expression. A snarl.**

* * *

"Why are you so tense?" she said curiously.

* * *

 **Does she seriously not know?!**

* * *

 _Wait a sec. He's_ _jealous_ _! OMG, seriously! What a kid!_ the thought dawned on Padmé. That's why he was acting like a lunatic.

The next minutes were a blur of screaming and yelling. I honestly can't remember anything, until up to when Anakin stormed out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is in Natassia's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Why _are kids so angry these days?_ That was the question I asked myself over and over. Anakin should be overjoyed, and Padmé and him should be talking, not fighting. Joy has always conquered anger, but why not now? I sighed, remembering dear Padmé and Anakin's conversation when they got here.

 _"Anakin, just because..."_

 _"Padmé!"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"I saved you!"_

 _"I won't deny that, but LISTEN!"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"We have been through some crazy things together, but we are not girlfriend and boyfriend! It would be too stressful for me!"_

 _"So we're very good best friends."_

 _"Yes."_

Honestly, those two have were hit by Cupid's arrow harder than anyone I know. They're both just too shy to admit their true feelings. Although Padmé has a point, it is a weak one. If they push one another away, they're going to miss out on so much. I need to fix this. Fast. But first, maybe I should tell Padmé the truth. Correction. Maybe I should tell Parisa the truth.


	10. Chapter 9

**Boy, I am stupid. Seeing someone other than me react to my thoughts brought be back down to Tatooine. Why was I so mad?! A Sith Lord had been killed! This was great! Darn! Why did I yell at Padmé like that?**

 **I ran to her room to apologize. I was about to knock when I heard some news. Very interesting news.**

* * *

"What is wrong with Anakin? He's acting like, well, a Sith! I know that's a cruel thing to say, but he's just acting like a total jerk." I confessed to Natassia, who had been silent throughout my entire rant.

I got impatient. "Well?"

Natassia let out a sigh. "Padmé", she said, saying my name with a strange look on her face, like my name left a bad taste in her mouth. "There's something I need to tell you, and it won't be easy to hear."

"What?" I said. _It can't be that shocking. Nothing is shocking after what I've been through._ Then, a thought struck me. "Are my parents alive? Is Sola alive? Are BOTH of them alive?" I was very excited.

"Yes Padmé, your parents are alive." Natassia said. "But..."

"This is great!" I cried. Then, I sobered up. "What about Sol? Is she alive?"

"No, sadly." Natassia said. "And neither are Jobal and Ruwee."

 _Say WHAT now?!_

"What...exactly do you mean?"

Natassia looked nervous. "I'm just going to blurt it all out. Padmé, your name is not Padmé. It's Parisa. Your biological parents aren't Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie. They are the Force and the Queen of the Angels. That's why you could defeat that Sith. That's why Anakin thought you were an angel. He's a Jedi! He wasn't far off the mark! Well, to be fair, they usually aren't."

 _This was a bomb._ I heard everything, but one part stuck out. "Wait, Anakin thought I was an angel?"

Natassia had a sheepish look on her face. "I have...a way...of seeing...well...what's going on when I am not present. He was thinking that at a ball or gathering of some sorts, yes, the one Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola were at, and was walking towards the punch bowl, I believe." Natassia said, breaking into laughter.

I remembered it like it was yesterday.

 _I sighed. If I was ever going to stop my parents from badgering me, I needed a boy. The sooner, the better. That Anakin boy seemed quite aggressive and scary, I thought as Sola got up from the floor. But so handsome! I began heading towards the punch._

 _And then, he bumped right into me. "Aah!" they yelled. "I'm sorry!" both of them said at the same time._

"And then, he crashed into me!" I said, also laughing. "Now, to more...pressing matters. First of all, how can I be conceived by the Force?! And part ANGEL?! You are SO making this up! And to top it all off, I hate the name Parisa. Blech! Give me Padmé any day!"

"Parisa, I am not making this up." Natassia said. "I promise."

The look in her eyes was so trusting, I couldn't not believe her.

"Okay. I believe you."

Natassia opened her mouth to say something, but then we heard a roar of laughter from outside the door. I strode over and swung it open. I was shocked at the sight.

Anakin was writhing on the floor, shaking with silent laughter. _What was so funny? And WHY is he here to begin with_?

All of a sudden, he looked up. When he saw me, he looked terrified.

"Hi Angel!" he squeaked out.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Oops! Buuuuss-teeeed._**

 **Padmé is glaring at me. Gosh, she is so cute when she's scowling.**

 **"Anakin Skywalker, what do you have to say for yourself?!" she yelled.**

 **I think for a sec. "You're an angel?" I offer nervously.**

 **Padmé smiled. "Half." she said.**


	12. Chapter 11

Well, the cat's out of the bag. Parisa reacted much more calmly then I expected. I think she only really cared about the Anakin part. So cute.

I need to get them together. Boss says they have powers nobody can dream of, and when ripped apart, will cause disastrous results. _Perfect. I need the money. Did they honestly think I would just take them in?_

"Parisa! Where are you?" I called.

She stormed into the room, the anger radiating of her in waves. "Call. Me. Padmé."

"There are a few more things I need to tell you."

"You mean a few more things you neglected to tell me."

"Your mom probably wants to see you."

Parisa exploded. "What is wrong with you?! I am her child. She hasn't seen me in almost 17 years! Of COURSE she will want to see me!" she screamed in my face.

"Your mom is very busy..."

"I DON'T CARE YOU TWISTED WITCH!" Parisa shreiked. I recoiled. _What is wrong with her?_

Parisa obviously read my thoughts. "What is WRONG with me is that you denied me my life, and chose to tell me at a very stressful moment in my life!"

Then, to make matters worse, her boyfriend came in. 

"That's the Padmé I know. Spunky." he said, hugging her.

Well, at least some things are going to plan. This was perfect. I smiled as Parisa leaned into Anakin's arms.


	13. Chapter 12

Anakin's hug was so surprising, my anger drifted away. This just felt...so right.

"You'll always be Padmé Naberrie to me." he whispered.

I smiled. I suddenly remembered the previous days when we fought. I had been taking him for granted.

My life is going to change and I don't want that. I couldn't imagine a life without Ani coming and comforting me. I remembered Dad, _who I guess I should just call Ruwee now_ talking to me about love.

 _"You have a fear of commitment, Padmé. For some reason, you've built a wall around your heart, and you don't let anyone in. But one day Padmé, you're going to meet your soulmate. Don't push people you love away, otherwise you are going to miss out on so much love. Go get 'em tiger."_

So that's what I'll do. I'll get him.

* * *

"Ani?" I asked.

"Yes Parisa?" he teased. Then, seeing my face, his expression hardened. "Are you alright?"

"I was wrong. You were right. I think we belong." I said, nervous on how he would take the news.

"I think that too." he said. "Oh, and I want to apologize for yelling at you. I was just jealous. Please forgive me Angel!" he begged.

"I do." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement, but I ignored it. Probably just Natassia.

"Mission complete." Natassia whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

**To clear up any confusion, I deleted the original chapter 13 of this story, because of a recent idea. Sorry!**

* * *

 **"Padmé, I know that you are under a lot of stress, but I truly, deeply love you. Can we please just admit our feelings to each other?" I asked hopefully.**

 **Padmé smiled. "Ani..."**

* * *

I thought. The only reason I hadn't wanted to be in a relationship with Anakin was because it was too stressful. But Anakin seemed to love me more then I thought.

With Ruwee's words of wisdom in my head, I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him.

"Sure."


	15. Epilogue

**"I, Anakin Skywalker, take you Padmé, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better and for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish for this day forward until death do us part."**

 **The words left my mouth automatically, as if I had said them a million times. I held my breath as Padmé said her vows, my heart pounding.**

 **"I is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

 **And the rest is history.**


End file.
